I Find Out Someone's Life is More Messed Up than Mine
by pjhoolife
Summary: Hi. I know this is totally overdone, but I could resist. This is what I think would be in the chapter that Rick Riordan DIDN'T WRITE at the end of Magnus Chase. His stories are so good, but his cliffhangers... Anyway, I do not own Magnus Chase, or Annabeth, or Fadlan's Falafel. Hope you enjoy!


**Um...yeah. I know, ever since this came out, these have been going out like crazy (I think). Anyway, this is what I would think happens if Rick Riordan had written another chapter on Magnus Chase for us.**

 **I Find Out Someone's**

 **Life is More Messed Up**

 **than Mine**

AS WE GOT TO FADLAN'S FALAFEL, Annabeth grinned. "Ever heard of Greek Mythology?"

I blinked. Greek? "Uh...yes. Isn't that, like the most famous myths there is? Besides Norse, I mean?"

She nodded. "Well, I don't know if Norse is more popular than Greek. Anyway, the Greek gods are real. I'm a demigod, if you know what that is."

I laughed in relief. "You're a demigod too? I thought it was like some giant secret that I didn't know about! But what does Greek mythology have to do with anything?"

"I'm a Greek demigod, duh. And...by the way you talked about Norse mythology, I would guess you are a Norse demigod?"

I'd stopped laughing. Norse and Greek...how was it possible that there were two sets of gods floating in the world somewhere? Even though it was a bit of a rush to me, it was okay. Just last week-ish, I was still alive. Now, I was a revived soldier dude. I could handle another godly party.

As if she had read my thoughts, Annabeth nodded. "There are indeed more than one set of gods, Magnus. And it's not just two. I have two friends who know about the gods from Egypt, actually. They live somewhere in New York as well. They aren't related to us in any way, though. So, you're dad is a Norse god?"

I nodded. "Frey. The god of, uh, I don't know, he has a bunch of different titles, but they're all peaceful and good. Spring, Summer, the sun, rain, growth, etc. cetera. So...you? Who's your mom?"

She straightened up. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and war. Also crafts and weaving. Anyway, now that we've all shared our godly secrets...how was your life?"

"Well, first of all, I'm actually not alive right now."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I knew that after like one minute of thinking, you butt. I'm not stupid. You, however, can't be smart enough to make a perfect imitation of your dead self. Also, in real life, you're less muscular than Hello Kitty, let alone your body now with the huge arms and everything. What are you,anyway? A ghost? No, wait, a ghost would be glowing."

"Hey! I was not weaker than a cartoon whatever-Hello-Kitty-is! And no, I'm not a ghost either. I'm an einherjar, apparently. I'm not exactly sure if that's how you pronounce it, but it's someone who died heroically and-"

"Oh, yes," Annabeth interrupted. "I just remembered. An einherjar is a dead person who was given strength to serve Odin and and fight on Doomsday in what is technically their afterlife. I read about Norse mythology when I was younger. So, how are you living your death so far?"

I considered bursting into tears and saying, "oh, Annabeth, it was terrible! I had to do this and this and this!" but I thought it wouldn't seem very einherjar-ish. Plus, people would stare. I don't like it when people stare. Especially if everyone thinks I'm dead. Also, she probably won't be very impressed. She is a demigod, after all.

Instead, I just told her about my adventures: meeting Thor, killing giants, fishing for giant snakes, fighting Fenris wolf, restoring summer, everything. She was a good listener, nodding understandingly when I told her about Gunilla dying like she knew how it felt..

At the end, she sighed. "The gods. I can't believe how many sets of gods are out there. Three, Magnus. Three. Well, four if you count Roman, which I don't, because Greek and Roman are like the same thing. Nice adventures, by the way. I wish I could meet your friends some day. Meanwhile, you want to talk to mine?" She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. I thought it would be a phone, but it was just a huge, round, gold coin.

I considered it. Meeting her friends in person would be nice, since they were probably all Greek demigods or dwarves or elves or something. However. They were probably all in New York. So that wasn't possible...right?

She pulled out another device. A spray bottle. It was absolutely tiny, and looked empty. Also, there were small words painted in the side: Team Leo! And, even smaller, Team Percy! Annabeth pulled a trigger or something, and a stream of mist started spewing out non-stop. A light turned on from the device, shining on the mist, and a rainbow appeared. Annabeth tossed her golden coin into the rainbow, which sucked it in, and muttered, "oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Percy Jackson of Camp Half-Blood."

A dark-haired boy who was expertly cutting through straw dummies appeared. When he saw us, he stopped. "Oh, hey Annabeth. This is the dude you told us about? Sup!"

"Uh..." I wasn't exactly sure what to think about a random dude suddenly appearing in a rainbow. "Hi?"

"Anyway. I'm in Camp now." he continued. "But we'll come, if you want."

Annabeth grinned. "That would be great."

The rainbow disappeared, and so did the boy. Annabeth turned back towards me as if nothing had happened. Well, it probably happened all the time for her. However, I still knew basically nothing, except that they replaced phones with rainbows and smiley faces, and that somebody related to her was a super-awesome sword fighter. And I'm not talking about me. I suck at it. Jack the sword does all the work.

"Where were we?" She asked. "Asking about me or you?"

"Uh...you. What were you doing after you ran away?" I asked. "You've got to tell me about your life before I meet all your friends, right?"

She took a deep breath. "All right. But you might want to grab some popcorn. This is going to be long."

And she told me her story. She talked about finding out who her mother was, training in the place called Camp Half-Blood. She talked about meeting Percy Jackson, the boy in the rainbow, then about Zeus's master bolt, the Golden Fleece, being captured by Atlas, navigating the Labyrinth, and finally defeating Kronos. Then she told me more about Percy, who she had apparently started dating after the Titan War. When that was finished, she looked at me. "Is that enough for you?"

I stared at her, my mouth dropped open. "You had to go through all of that? Just... wow. Calming Fenris doesn't seem like much."

She laughed, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "No, Magnus, trust me. It's a lot. Everything we've done has only one purpose: saving the world. I know that your adventures can't be quite over yet. Viking Doomsday has only been delayed. And by the way, my story isn't finished yet."

"What? After all that, please don't tell me you went through more? I feel bad enough for you already."

"That was only half of it," she said. "And it wasn't even the worst. Everything started when...when Percy went missing. Just the night before, everything was great. Then, the next morning, he was gone. We looked everywhere. The cabins, the Big House, the woods. Nada. He had just gone. Even after sending searching parties all over the U.S, we couldn't find him.

In the end, we found out he was kidnapped by Hera. I never liked her before. Now I hate her. Anyway, he was zoomed to the camp for Roman demigods: Camp Jupiter. And one of their leaders-Jason Grace- was sent to Camp Half-Blood. Two new demigods came to our camp: Piper and Leo. And Percy met two at Camp Jupiter: Frank and Hazel.

Jason, Piper, and Leo went on a quest to save Hera from some giants. Percy...well, actually Hera put him to sleep for eight months, and then sent him to Camp Jupiter. When he got there, he had to go on a quest with Hazel and Frank to free Thanatos, the god of death. In Camp Half-Blood, Leo and his other Hephaestus buddies built a totally awesome warship that can travel on both land and water. We picked up Percy, Hazel, and Frank at Camp Jupiter. We were probably going to stay for a day or so, but then Leo was possessed by a eidolon. They made him fire on the Camp, and we barely escaped."

She continued on from there. She told me about her adventure with the other six demigods, then about Reyna and Nico. Everything was so incredible, yet I could just tell it was true by the way she said everything. It was clear that she had gone through a lot.

Then, finally, she reached the part that made me understand why she barely ever looked happy. Also, her stormy grey eyes looked almost...shattered. Like she had been through something that no mortal should ever go through.

"After getting the Athena Parthenos and getting reunited with Percy again-" she faltered. She put her head down into her hands. "I should've asked him to cut the webs. Instead, Arachne dragged me down into the pit. And Percy fell with me."

Percy Jackson didn't start out in my mind as much, just the savior of the world. Now, he was like the most amazing guy in the world. Annabeth must be really lucky to get a boyfriend as loyal and brave as him. However, Annabeth mentioned Tartarus. By the way she shivered at the name, I could guess that it was a pretty horrible place. "Wait," I said. "You said something about this pit before. What is it, exactly?"

She raised her head and looked at me. I could see that her eyes were started to wet with tears. "It was the deepest, darkest place in the Underworld. The worst and most horrible monsters are there. There is absolutely no way to describe it. And plus, you should ask Percy. He got an even worst view when the curses attacked. And worst... Nico. Percy and I had each other. Nico had gone through Tartarus alone, and it almost destroyed his sanity. You'll be meeting him when they get here from New York. Anyway, when we got there, Percy had to control the Cocytus to soften our fall. It was the only thing that could save us from certain death. Unfortunately, the Cocytus was the River of Misery. When you touch it...it'll be pretty hard to cheer you up again."

She told me about the rest of her time in Tartarus. I sat still in my chair the whole time, not being able to say anything from learning about the horrors my cousin had to go through. My feats were like nothing. It was then that I knew: Annabeth's life was filled with much more tragedy and danger than mine. That bet we made about her having a worst life? She won, big time.

In the end, she had recovered from her Tartarus memories. I shook my head in awe. "Every one of your friends are so brave," I muttered. "I wish I could have a heart like them."

Annabeth scooted around the table and gave me a hug. "You already do, you butt. You just don't think so. Now, come on, you want to go meet my friends?"

I blinked. "Uh, yes? But how are they supposed to fly from there to-"

She grinned. "Look at the door, Magnus."

She gestured to the entrance to the shop, where eight people were standing. I could tell who they were from my cousin's descriptions. Especially Percy, whose eyes looked as shattered as Annabeth's. And, of course, Nico, who had gone through that place alone. Looking at them, all I could feel was awe. The Heroes of Olympus were here. And they had very certainly been in New York a few minutes ago.

Yep. There were no doubts. Annabeth's life was definitely more messed up than mine.

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
